halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Guardian-IV
* |date = December 3rd-December 12, 2558|place = Guardian-IV|result = Tactical UNSC Victory *Both Devil’s Cry and forces driven off world *Devil's Cry experienced heavy damage to over all forces. Strategic victory *Location of Guardian-IV found|side1 = |side2 = Devil’s Cry|side3 = |commanders1 = * Charlotte Donovan * Anthony Michelson * David Greyson * Shiro Minh * |commanders2 = * Telroc 'Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * 'Sroam * Sesa ‘Remaai * Luro ‘Zamam(ee)|commanders3 = |forces1 = *1 **UNSC Julius Blue *10 Other UNSC Vessels *6 *3 **UNSC Raven's Nest ***Fireteam Guardian *Several Marines **22nd ODST Battalion *Several Army troopers **15th Armored Division|forces2 = *5 **Cry of the Demon **Song of the Huntsman *10 **Devil's Advocate *15 *Countless Ground forces|forces3 = *Several *Several *Several *Several |casual1 = *Five UNSC Vessels *Several ground forces *3 *At least 1 |casual2 = * 'Sroam * Sesa ‘Remaai *1 *1 *5 *Multiple , , , |casual3 = * *Multiple Promethean forces|civilian = 500,000 civilian casualties}}The Battle of Guardian-IV took place on the back water wold of Guardian-IV near the out limits of the galaxy. The battle was one of the first major engagements between the , a and the during the . The battle itself lasted nine days, between the course of December 3rd till December 12th of 2558. The battle also marked the first official mission under the newly formed, Fireteam Guardian led by David Greyson. Background Once the begun, major movements of erupted towards human populations. While were deployed all across the galaxy, some could not reach selected worlds. As a result, Promtthean soldiers were deployed to some of these worlds, one being Guardian-IV. On the opposite front, a Covenant remnant group, Devil’s Cry, the group was focused on wiping humanity out by any means. The group made there way to Guardian-IV and arrived on December 3rd 2558. The Battle First Invasion After Devil’s Cry arrived on the planet, the attack began, 'Gadamee led ground forces to a local outpost in the Argo Mountain Range. Meanwhile Telroc ‘Rauee commanded his fleet to encroach down towards the planet below. The stationed UNSC defenses opened fire upon the Covenant forces. With two orbital stations, both cannons were able to cut down one of the passing and three of the inbound . Despite a heavy Covenant presence, the UNSC defenses were able to put a lot of damage onto the fleet. However, boarding parties were able to destroy one of the orbiting stations and punched a hole towards the planet’s surface. ‘Rauee deployed Sesa ‘Remaai to lead a small team to a disturbance within the deeper mountain range. ‘Gadamee’s forces punched through UNSC defenses and invaded Iron Clade Base near the planet’s northern pole. Using , ‘Gadamee’s troops breached the courtyard of the base and forced UNSC troops back inside the compound. ‘Gadamee ordered his ship, the Song of the Huntsman, to open fire against the base with there to join. After a couple of hours, the base finally came down and was destroyed. From there, ‘Gadamee unleashed his troops and his available ships against the Argo Mountains. ‘Rauee moved his remaining ships to act as a blockade over the mountains and the continent to which they were situated on. General ‘Remaai team arrived at their designated site, a Forerunner temple housing hundreds of relics and constructs for use. However, once the temple was opened, Sesa and his team were attacked by and unleashed thousands of them into the world. As more Prometheans emerged, Sesa and his forces were forced into cover and soon the came from the temple. As the Sangheili focused fire on other infantry, Sesa attacked the warden, only to be easily overpowered and killed. As a result, almost the entire squad was torn apart, the lucky ones, died quickly. All three factions converged against one another in the Argo mountains. ‘Gadamee had called down the rest of the fleet and ‘Rauee agreed and deployed the remaining ships to fight off the forces. Battle for the Argo Mountains Covenant and fleets moved to the Argo Mountains and faced one another, as well as the , head on. Charlotte Donovan led her fleet and punched a hole in Covenant defenses, destroying two in the process and damaging a . Donovan deployed to a ridge outpost, currently keeping both Covenant and Promethean forces at bay with . The outpost was a Forerunner site and had already existing defenses that were keeping nearby enemy forces far off. However, both the and ‘Gadamee deployed ground teams to attack the outpost. Stacker mobilized UNSC ground troops and began to defend the outpost from both forces. Donovan moved her ship towards the outpost and engaged a bombardment but was driven away by Promethean forces and ‘Rauee’s naval troops. On December 5th, the UNSC Raven’s Nest arrived with Fireteam Guardian. Jumping out of their , Guardian made their way towards the outpost and meet up with Stacker and other UNSC troops. Securing the front of the outpost, Emily Todd quickly began using her knowledge of Forerunner technology to completely secure the outpost which was a Forerunner facility. After a minor skirmish with Promethean forces, Fireteam Guardian had completely secured the outpost and with Stacker and about three other marines went to find other possible marine deployments before nightfall. After only finding about five and a half squads, pelicans came down to retrieve both Stacker and Fireteam Guardian. Finding the primary source of most Forerunner activity on the planet, Guardian was sent to lockdown the facility and destroy the possible AI in command of the situation. Deploying along side several , Guardian entered he dig site and encountered heavy . Fighting their way into the the facility, Guardian then encountered The , an ancient Promethean encountered by both and and had not been seen since the Guardian Crisis. Guardian began to engage the Warden and luckily banished him to wherever he came from. As Guardian moved deeper into the facility, another Warden spawned and soon, a whole army. That was the moment that the spartans realized that the Forerunner AI was Warden Eternal himself. While Guardian held of Warden, Spartan Christopher Drake and Gabriella Gordon attacked the AI and destroyed it. The Warden was destroyed and Promethean forces were deactivated. Vice Admiral Donovan moved her forces in and recaptured the Argo Mountains. However, Telroc and Avu Med moved their own troops from the northern sectors down to the city of New Olympia. Battle of New Olympia Devil’s Cry arrived at New Olympia on December 7th and engaged UNSC air defenses. After bombarding the underbelly of the ships. Avu Med led teams of , and down to the surface to engage human defenses. A by the name of ‘Sroam held no honor left and lead the strike teams through the city and began to destroy high rise buildings, eliminating a few evacuation efforts. forces attacking New Olympia. ]] ‘Rauee moved his ships into the deeper sections of the city but were halted by both heavy air resistance and Vice Admiral Donovan once again. The UNSC defense fleet was joined by the UNSC Raven’s Nest and soon, ‘Rauee’s ships were boxed into a corner. On the ground, ‘Gadamee deployed and opened fire against Donovan’s , the UNSC Julius Blue. The cruiser and remaining vessels were forced to retreat and lead civilian transport ships out along with a few pelicans warring innocents too. Upon retreating, the Covenant established a technical dark zone within the center of the city. ‘Gadamee had also established a within the dark zone to shut down human transmissions. Fireteam Guardian were deployed into a Covenant dark zone and began to investigate. Moving deep into the dark zone, Guardian then discovered a being used by Covenant forces. After Guardian killed the Covenant, they secured the AI who called itself 866 Helpful Compliance. Fireteam Guardian then escorted the AI to a Covenant jammer and destroyed it thus clearing up the sector. Guardian then returned Compliance to Captain Michelson of the Raven’s Nest to interrogate Compliance. David Greyson was then deployed with to find a lost marine team in Sector 10 of New Olympia. The two set down and began to survey the area. While moving the sector, the two encountered gun fire and found a small band of Prometheans fighting against Devil’s Cry forces. However, the Promethean took notice of the two and opened fire at them. The two opened fire upon the inbound Promethean forces and were quickly pinned down. Before they could be fully overrun by Promethean forces, a Sangheili warrior named Hirek Zattin leapt in and saved the two and guided them to safety. Zattin introduced himself as a servant of Thel Zattin, Todd’s adoptive father. Hirek guided the two humans to safety and used his knowledge of the local Covenant forces to lead them to the lost squad who were prisoners. Greyson and Stacker freed the prisoners and entered the battlefield. The marines were lead by Stacker and Major Shrio Minh. The ODSTs were supported by additional naval craft as they finally punched a hole into the city and took down another ship in the Devil’s Cry, a carrier damaged earlier into the battle and brought it down. ‘Rauee moved the remnants of the his fleet out and away from the city as more and more of his ships sustained damages. ‘Gadamee then returned to his personal ship and returned to a base established by Luro ‘Zamam(ee) a few days prior. Both and Vice Admiral Donovan were able to interrogate Hirek and Todd was able to confirm who he was. Taking action, the remaining forces attacked the base. Battle of the Devil's Cry Base On December 11th, the remaining UNSC attacked the Covenant base on Guardian-IV as well as engaged in a naval conflict. Drake would lead air force troops in and engage Covenant troops. Meanwhile, Spartans Greyson, Todd, and Gordon lead the land assault against Covenant forces. Greyson and Todd were tasked with eliminating local air defenses with Gordon suppling covering fire. The two moved through the area and located a group of and attacked. After clearing out the the Covenant forces, the spartans destroyed the AA guns and commissioned troops to join them on the ground. As the teams were pushing closer to the base, Minh and Stacker escort Compliance throughout the area and joined the spartans on their attack. Upon reaching the base, Drake and his own squad of pilots moved towards the base and instituted a bombing run. As Drake was passing through, his Broadsword was shot down by ‘Sroam who now led the base after ‘Zamam(ee) fled to orbit with ‘Rauee and ‘Gadamee. Fireteam Guardian extracted Drake from the crash and the four moved into the base with Minh, Stacker and Compliance. The seven soldiers killed ‘Sroam’s guards and additional forces, finally coming face to face with the Field Marshal himself. Greyson used Compliance and planted the AI in his helmet to gain the advantage with the Forerunner and killed ‘Sroam. The then evacuated from the area and the Julius Blue destroyed the base after flying into the lower atmosphere and firing its . The capture of the last standing base and over whelming losses forced the Devil’s Cry to leave the planet and plunder elsewhere. However, Hirek Zattin had stayed with the fleet and begun to transmit the fleet’s position to whom he was hired by to hunt down the faction. Aftermath | }}After the battle, the world of Guardian-IV was under high alert due to the possible future presences of the coming to the world. However, with UNSC reinforcements arriving on the 12th and pushing away the final remnants of the Devil’s Cry, a stable defense was formatted for the planet. reassigned Fireteam Guardian and the UNSC Raven’s Nest to hunt down the Devil’s Cry and eliminate the rest of the group. Timeline December 3 * Devil’s Cry arrives at Guardian-IV and engages defenses. * Avu Med ‘Gadamee leads a Covenant ground invasion to the Argo Mountains. * Sesa ‘Remaai was deployed by Telroc ‘Rauee to an unknown energy source. December 4 * ‘Gadamee and his forces capture and destroy Iron Clade Base. * General ‘Remaai’s troops locate a Forerunner temple and awaken control and the . * ‘Remaai was killed by Promethean forces. * Charlotte Donovan and her personal fleet attack the Covenant and Promethean forces. * is deployed to an outpost in the Argo Mountains to assist in the defense of the area against the incoming Covenant and Promethean forces. December 5 * The UNSC Raven’s Nest arrives and deploys Fireteam Guardian to the mountains. * The spartans secures the outpost and eliminates all surrounding forces. * The spartans and Stacker investigate a nearby Forerunner site. December 6 * Guardian and Stacker along with entered the Forerunner site and engages the Warden Eternal. * The Warden is killed and the Promethean forces are crippled. December 7 * Devil’s Cry invades New Olympia. Field Marshal ‘Sroam leads ground forces. * Vice Admiral Donovan and Captain Janeiro box in Covenant forces. * The Covenant escape the hold but capture the heart of the city. December 8 * Fireteam Guardian is deployed into the dark zone. * The spartans find a named 866 Helpful Compliance. * Compliance guided the spartans to a and shut them down. December 9 * Greyson and Stacker are deployed back into the city to find a lost marine team. * The two are found by Promethean forces. * After defeating the Prometheans, a Sangheili named Hirek Zattin guides the two to the prisoners before returning to his post as a spy for . December 11 * The UNSC launches a massive strike against Devil’s Cry forces. * Fireteam Guardian enters the main Covenant compound and kills Field Marshal ‘Sroam. * All remaining Devil’s Cry forces retreat. December 12 * The UNSC chase and damage some ships in the fleet before Devil’s Cry escapes through slipspace. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assests * Unnamed UNSC Fleet ** UNSC Julius Blue ** 10 Other UNSC vessels ** 3 *** UNSC Raven's Nest ** 18th Broadsword Guardian Squadron *** 6 Units * Fireteam Guardian * 22nd ODST Battalion * 15th Armored Division Personnel * Charlotte Donovan * Anthony Michelson * Shiro Minh * David Greyson * Emily Todd * Christopher Drake * Gabriella Gordon * Devil's Cry Space Assets * 5 ** Demon's Cry ** Song of the Huntsman * 10 ** Devil's Advocate * 15 Units * Several ground forces * 'Remaai's Expidetion Force Personnel * Telroc ‘Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * 'Sroam * Sesa ‘Remaai * Luro ‘Zamam(ee) Space Assets * Several Units * Several * Several * Several Personnel * Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era